Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/10/17 - 12/16/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *12/10/17 - 6am - Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *12/10/17 - 9pm - Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *12/10/17 - 1am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Baton Bunny/Bunker Hill Bunny *12/11/17 - 6am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweetie Pie *12/11/17 - 11am - Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests *12/11/17 - 1am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/Big Snooze *12/12/17 - 6am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *12/12/17 - 11am - Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage *12/12/17 - 1am - My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Birds Anonymous *12/13/17 - 6am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Room and Bird *12/13/17 - 11am - Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit *12/13/17 - 1am - Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit Rampage/Boston Quackie *12/14/17 - 6am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *12/14/17 - 11am - Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs *12/14/17 - 1am - Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Transit/Rabbitson Crusoe/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *12/15/17 - 6am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood *12/15/17 - 11am - Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *12/15/17 - 1am - Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scrambled Aches/Scent-imental Over You/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/All Fowled Up *12/16/17 - 6am - Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Mouse And Garden/Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough *12/16/17 - 9pm - Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A *12/16/17 - 1am - Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/11/17 - 4pm - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *12/11/17 - 4:30pm - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *12/12/17 - 4pm - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *12/12/17 - 4:30pm - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *12/13/17 - 4pm - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *12/13/17 - 4:30pm - School Daze/Mary Had a Baby Duck *12/14/17 - 4pm - Creature from the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *12/14/17 - 4:30pm - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *12/15/17 - 4pm - Mine!/Over the Burrow *12/15/17 - 4:30pm - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker